


It Better Be..

by Canadia69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Lives, BAMF Allison, Distraction Scott, Gen, allison was his favourite, basically a story for my sad friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadia69/pseuds/Canadia69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The arrow shot right through the Onis chest, stopping his attack on isaac, but then a flash and suddenly the oni was smoke. <br/>Gone.<br/>That was not expected. <br/>All of the Oni stopped to watch as the one sank into nothing before turning to Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Better Be..

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jesse P](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jesse+P).



> So a HUGE SPOILER if you have not seen teen wolf 3x23 yet 
> 
> But so my friend is like in love with Allison, favourite character and everything and the episode kind of broke him, so I made this as a feel better present.  
> Also i wrote this on my phone, ill fix any mistakes ona computer when i get the chance.  
> Enjoy.

The arrow shot right through the Onis chest, stopping his attack on isaac, but then a flash and suddenly the oni was smoke. 

Gone.

That was not expected. 

All of the Oni stopped to watch as the one sank into nothing before turning to Allison. 

One materialized in front of her moments later ready to pierce her heart. It was fast. But she was faster, she threw her free hand out grabbing the blade, stopping it just as the metal scratched her skin. 

Chest bleeding only from the scratch, while her hand was being slashed in an effort to hold the Oni at bay, before she noticed a clawed hand come through the front of the Onis chest, once again causing pause. 

She took the opportunity and ripped the katana from it's hand and threw it somewhere to the side before taking her bow and smashing the demon across the face sending him backwards. 

She dashed over to where Isaac lay bleeding to retrieve her scattered arrows.

She picked up the first, set it in her bow, took aim and let it go.

She wasn't sure how but the Oni fell away to nothing just like the first. She saw the nogitsune from the corner of her eye. 

It looked worried. 

As she kneeled to get another arrow, she thought up a plan. She just hoped Scott would understand.

As she stood, she looked towards Scott, shifting her eyes towards the nogitsune wearing Stiles face and nodded.

Scott nodded in return.

Allison took aim to the Oni closest to the nogitsune and seconds before firing shifted her aim only slightly to the left so as to hit the demon.

When he caught the arrow, he gave her a look and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'nice try' but Allison knew the arrow would miss.

She also knew that as Scott tried to attack from behind he would be stopped. The nogitsune had turned and grabbed him before throwing him to the side like he was nothing. But that gave her what she wanted. The nogitsunes back.

And that is now what she had. She quickly shot her second arrow towards her target, before throwing her bow to the side and reached for a katana that was splayed at her feet, she ran at him.

Not taking a moment.

Nor a breath.

And ran.

She knew the second arrow would also be caught but now she had her advantage, he was distracted by stopping the arrow that he only had enough time to change his face to one of anger, before the blade in her hands pierced through his chest.

He stared down at the blade, a hand slowly creeping up, as if questioning to touch it.

He grabbed the blade before turning his eyes back to Allison.

"YOU CAN'T KILL ME!!!"

Allison gave that little smile she does and took a moment before replying.

"Too late."

And twisted the blade, causing the nogitsune to fall to his knees. Black smoke creeping from the wound, and the facade of Stiles face falling away leaving a bandaged, dead nogitsune to fall to the ground.

Everyone had stopped in awe of the scene unfolding in front of them.

Scott is worried the effect this will have on his best friend.

Kira is worried for her mother.

Isaac for his own bleeding body.

Everything is silent.

And still.

Before the sound of a gate swings open, everyone has turned to look to see Lydia carrying an unconscious Stiles. 

She carefully placed him on the ground, as Scott ran towards his best friend Lydia ran towards hers.

No words.

Just tears.

Lydia has the strongest grip around Allison when she goes in for a hug, refusing to let go.

Allison just pets her hair, shushing her.

"It's alright, you're alright."

 Lydia just sobbed into her best friends arms. To overcome with emotion to speak. She thought she was dead. She was so worried when she found out they were here. But she is okay and safe. And alive.

And that's all that mattered right then.

 

The Oni were gone. Not dead but gone. Belonging once again to Noshiko.

Chris had arrived in time to see his daughter end the nogitsune, he had never felt more proud or more relieved.  

Isaac was laying on the ground clutching his wounds. he was healing, slowly, but healing.

Scott was holding his best friends motionless body as he watched the scene, overcome with joy for their victory, but grief as his friend was not yet waking up.

 

They took in their surroundings before Scott spoke first no more than a whisper, "is it over now?"  

His question directed at anyone who could answer.

"It better be.." came a small, weak, muffled voice from Scott's chest, he looked down to see his friend had finally awoken. Colour slowly returning to his skin.

Chris slowly walked towards his daughter and her friend who refused to let go, before wrapping an arm around both of them and speaking loudly to everyone.

"Come on, you guys have school tomorrow."

They just laughed.

They knew nothing would ever get back to normal. Not in this town. But they were happy and safe.

And that's all they could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's totally what happened and you can't convince me otherwise.
> 
> Comment kudos enjoy :3


End file.
